Korvia i Retria
Korvia i Retria, Zjednoczone królestwo Korvii i Retrii, unia Korvijsko Retrijska, unia Jerska-mimo, że nie jest największym i najsilniejszym państwem to trzeba się z nim liczyć w sprawach handlowych. Nieporównywalny król handlu i bogactwa jakie gromadzi, a jego odkrycia technologiczne i kulturowe nadal nie zadziwiają. Przedstawiam ludzką potęgę handlową. Opis Nie jest największym i najsilniejszym państwem, ale jest potęgą handlową, której nic nie dorównuje. Miasta morskie są tutaj większością, a sama stolica posiada największy port w Karslirze, który wypuszcza każdego roku 20 wielkich statków kupieckich. Gdyby nie połączenie się Korvii i Retrii najprawdopodobniej nigdy by taka potęgą nie powstała, ale jednak istnieje. Jest to również jedyne państwo posiadające całkowicie stałą armię w przeciwieństwie do innych krajów, których większa cześć armii oczekuje na wezwanie. Geografia polityczna Granice Państwo sąsiaduje z czterema innymi krajami. Z Legronem, Arbre, Postyrem i Itz. Najdłuższą granice posiada z Legronem co skutecznie pozwala na handel, a najkrótszą ma z Itz. Podział administracyjny Dzieli się na dwie główne prowincje Korvie i Retrie, a one same dzielą się na jeszcze mniejsze jednostki. Korvia Dzieli się na ziemie koronne Brandor oraz na księstwo Astera. Retria Dzieli się na dwa księstwa, na Vargen i Gursal, które w pewnym stopniu jest ziemią koronna przez posiadanie stolicy zimowej. Więcej o podziale administracyjnym w tym artykule. Relacje Gospodarka Większą część gospodarki stanowi rybołówstwo, które jest bardzo dobrze rozwinięte przez ogromny dostęp do morza, lecz w środku Korvii jest jest bardzo duże wydobycie wszelkich surowców jak żelazo, miedź, cynk, cyna i w bardzo małym stopniu złoto, natomiast w pozostałej części Retrii jest rozwinięta uprawa i hodowla. Geografia fizyczna Jest to bardzo podzielony kraj ponieważ zawsze Korvia i Retria różnią się czymś, w tym przypadku też tak jest, ponieważ Korvia posiada wysokie i bardzo fałdowane wyżyny, a Retria jest częścią nizinną, która posiada wiele jezior i rzek. Przez państwo przepływa jedna rzeka, którą jest Rorisa, druga która łączy się w Legronie, ale posiada dopływy na terenie Retrii, jest to Prawa Lediala i Lewa Lediala, a trzecia Parosia tylko przepływa przez Retrie, a dalej płynie przez Postyr. W całości graniczy z Morzem Złotym i w dużym stopniu kontroluje Złotą Zatokę. Populacja Jest to kraj dość dobrze zaludniony przez bycie potęgą handlową, liczne statki przypływające tu z osadnikami z innych państwa mówią same za siebie, że problemów z rękami do pracy nie ma. Wiele osób mieszka w zaludnionych i tłocznych miastach portowych albo osiada się z wioskach przybrzeżnych. Środkowe części Korvii i Retrii są mniej zaludnione, ale za to posiadają więcej miejsca na uprawę roślin i hodowle zwierząt. W miastach jest około 200 tysięcy mieszkańców, a we wsiach około 2,3 miliony. Wojskowość Jak było powiedziane wcześniej państwo posiada stałą armie, z kilku powodów, pierwszym są ciągłe rajdy Cvunerczyków na przybrzeżne osady, drugim jest problem piractwa, trzecim jest wymiana handlowa, która jest niezwykle dużym problemem, z powodu licznych złodziei, którzy są w stanie podkradać towary jeśli nie ma przy nich strażników, a czwartym nocne warty, które są męczące dla każdego żołnierza. Sama armia liczy 35 tysięcy wojaków, z czego 20 tysięcy to lekka piechota, a 10 tysięcy to ciężka i 5 tysięcy kuszników, z powodu bogactwa kraju zainwestowano w kusze, które są o wiele bardziej przydatniejsze. Nie ma tutaj jeźdźców z powodu licznych utrudnień przy przemieszczaniu się. Lenna i unie Korvia i Retria są związane unią personalną, ale od 2 miesięcy jest wiele papierkowej roboty która, jest katorgą dla tego państwa, obywatele od wielu lat pragnęli unii realnej, ale masa papierkowej roboty skutecznie hamuje tą sytuacje. Na szczęście już prawie wszystkie prawa zostały spisane, kodeksy, akty i inne, więc najbliższym czasie dojdzie do połączenia tych dwóch państw w jedno o nazwie Koret. Historia Kiedyś